Aldwyn
Aldwyn was born in Maidenmere to Corliss of the Windchanter Tribe and Baxley of the Mooncatcher Tribe. His life changed from being a alley cat to one of the Prophesized Three, and he becomes the Familiar of Jack. Early Life One day, before he was born, his father went to Malvern, the Clan leader, and told him of a vision he had of his son in danger. Baxley refused to let anything harm his future son, and left for the Dogwood Temple based on a nursery rhyme he had heard as a kitten. When he returned, he returned with the spheris, an artifact that drew the possessor to the Crown of the Snow Leopard. By that time, Corliss had given birth to Aldwyn and his sister Yeardley. He said his goodbyes to hid Stupid friends, and set off towards the north. Baxley was never seen again. Soon afterward, Malvern discovered that Corliss was acting strangely around him. He realized that Corliss had discovered his secret - that he was in alliance to the evil hare Paksahara, who was planning to take over Vastia and become its ruler. To protect him, Corliss sent Aldwyn on a bed of twigs and leaves to let him have a better chance of survival. During his abandonment, Malvern and Corliss fought, and Corliss drowned in the river. Aldwyn, washing up in Bridgetower as a kitten and believing that he was abandoned (having no recollection of his time in Maidenmere) grew up as an alley cat on the streets. He was apparently one of the smartest cats, as he not only trained his four paws but also his tail. Personality and Traits ''' Aldwyn is out going and extremely loyal. He would do anything for his Loyal or the other familiars. Aldwyn is a black cat with a white muzzle forehead and mouth, green eyes and a White Forearm paw on the right. He has a tear in one of his left ear, lost in a fight with a Cruel bounty dog. He becomes a familiar later and posses the talent of telekinesis. '''Magical Abilities Aldwyn is a telekinetic cat, which means he can move items with his mind. He is also extremely clever and tricked the other familiars into thinking he was magical, when Aldwyn didn't know he was actually telekinetic. He also has the power of telepathy, which was passed on to him by Corliss, his mother. He only found this out when hearing Grimslade, Paksahara, and undead Malvern's thoughts. He was surprised at this discovery. Relationships: Jack: Aldwyn became Jack's Familiar. They relate to each other in terms of not knowing their parents and have a special bond. They one day hope to be Beyonders and explore the unknown lands of the beyond. They also have the loyal and familiar bond. Skylar: Trusts her, but when Gilbert has a puddle-vision of her murdering Gilbert, he becomes suspicious. He worries that she will figure out what he is hiding. Gilbert: ''' They are good friends. Aldwyn pretends to hate his poems, but deep down he finds them comforting. He does not like hiding this from his friend. '''Malvern: Malvern was Aldwyn's father's brother, therefore making him his uncle. While Aldwyn, Skylar and Gilbert were getting to The Crown, it is revealed that Malvern had been following them throughout their journey. When Aldwyn finds out that his uncle is friends with Paksahara, he tricks Malvern. When they arrive at the stones, Paksahara appears, encountering them as a bird and attacks them, helped by Malvern. In the end, Malvern is killed untimely by one of Paksahara's own spells. In the latest book, Malvern returns as one of the undead, brought back by Paksahara. He nearly drowns Aldwyn, however, Aldwyn saves himself. He kills Malvern again. Maidenmere Cats: At first, Aldwyn and his companions were thrown out of Maidenmere. Once they return much later, they learn he is one of them and welcome him. He is a Mooncatcher, like his father was. He is welcome and helped. Grimslade: ' Aldwyn almost gets exterminated by Grimslade throughout his alley cat years. In the third book, they team up for the greater good, however, Grimslade most likely perished from an undead crocodile. It is noted that Aldwyn feels grief for Grimslade, surprising himself greatly. He disliked Grimslade lots before. 'Marianne and Dalton: Marianne is Gilbert's loyal and Dalton is Skylar's loyal. He is also friends with them. Kalstaff: Jack, Marianne, and Dalton's Master - and one of the original Prophesized Three. Loranella: She is the queen of Vastia and formerly Paksahara's loyal before her familiar turned evil. In the First book Paksahara shape shifted into Loranella and killed Kalstaff but the true Loranella was always the familiars friend. Paksahara: Bitter enemies. Paksahara continuously wants Aldwyn, Skylar, and Gilbert to join her but they always refuse. He is later killed by Paksahara. Appearances As a main character, Aldwyn has appeared in all four books. Category:CharactersCategory:FamiliarsCategory:Animals